Advancements in fiber-optic and digital transmission technology have enabled the television programming distribution industry to rapidly increase channel capacity and provide some degree of interactive television (ITV) services due in large part to the industry combining the increased carriage capacity of their respective networks with the processing power of contemporary consumer computer systems, such as Smart Televisions (TVs), set-top boxes (STB), or other devices.